dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizzie Browyn
Hufflepuff 5th year (This Character Belongs to tianabanana) |- | |} About Kizzie was brought up by her single muggle father, and her older sibling Grace-Lynn, who has left Hogwarts. Her father was never great at being a dad, since her mother (Who is a witch) left him when Kizzie was just 5 years old, after divorcing her father due to the stress of raising two magical children, so Kizzie was mostly raised by her sister Grace and later just by herself, While Grace was in Hogwarts. Her father left her in Grace's care when Grace turned eighteen. She never saw her father again, and this led to her becoming very introverted, afraid of making friends or getting close to people in case they leave her. Her first magical sign was when she was seven years old, she was expelled from her first muggle school after 'throwing' a book across the room at another child out of anger, but it had been completely out of her control. Although she already knew about magic from her mother and older sister, she became terrified she would hurt someone or her dad would hate her for being a witch like her sister. When she started showing signs of having magic with her father, he left in a fit of rage that his wife would leave him with TWO witches as daughters, and he never came back, forcing Kizzie's older sister to take care of her. Personality Write about your character's personality here. Kizzie tries her best to be polite, but is very introverted and would rather not talk at all. She is loyal but not trusting, understanding but not overly sympathetic and mostly ready to let others fight their own battles, giving some advice along the way. Once you're her friend she'll stick with you, but she isn't overly enthusiastic about talking to people and making friends in the first place as she feels she does just fine on her own. Appearance What does your character look like? Write it here. Kezzie has mid-length blonde, straight hair and brown eyes, her skin is lightly freckled and she resembles her older sister closely, she has a small frame and a boyish figure. (Model, Alona Tal) Possessions Does your character have any important belongings? Write them here! Kizzie has a thread bracelet tied around her wrist which she hasn't taken off since she found it in her father's old bedroom. Although she won't admit it, she misses her parents and it's all she has left of them. Skills and Magical Abilities Is your character really good at anything, or do they have a special magical ability? Write it here! Remember, some abilities need to be admin approved! Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alive Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair